


Vanished

by StrangerWill17



Category: Brooklyn99 - Fandom, Jake Peralta - Fandom, Peraltiago - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) Fusion, Angst, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) References, F/M, Hurt, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Jake - Freeform, Kidnapped, Missing, Pain, Police, Sad, brooklyn 99 - Freeform, jake peralta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerWill17/pseuds/StrangerWill17
Summary: In which Jake goes missing one morning following the many cases of other missing and dead police officers.orMany police officers have gone missing over the past month, each one turning up dead. All precincts in Brooklyn are under high-security alert, but what happens when Amy Santiago puts the dots together to figure out that all of the cops going missing are cops that were involved in the same case? A case that Jake also worked on?
Relationships: amy and jake, peraltiago - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

"Once again, another police officer has gone missing, and once again his body had been found disheveled and almost unrecognizable. Recently, an increase of police officers has gone missing and has been found dead in conditions that are difficult to fathom. So far, only cops have been targeted but it still has yet to be found out why. More on the subject has been released by-" 

Jake shut off Amy's monitor as the woman had frequently been watching the news which, inevitably, left her worrying constantly. 

"Hey!" She said angrily to her boyfriend, who just shrugged and sat at his desk across from her. "I was watching that! What if it gives us some idea of who is doing this?"

"Leave that to another cop then. Ames, I know you watching the news has freaked you out. You're constantly worrying and you're barely sleeping. Keep in mind that there are plenty of other cops who can also try to find the killer. You're siking yourself out for no reason," Jake told her. 

"Yeah, but what if one of those other cops misses something?" Amy spoke, her voice shaking slightly. 

Jake lightly shrugged and reached across their desks to take Amy's hand. He rubbed circles on the back of her hand to try to calm her down, which worked slightly. "Do you want a coffee or something? Maybe we could go out for lunch? Just take a nice brain break from all that's happening?" Jake asked, to which Amy nodded lightly, a little hesitant to go out in public while this was happening.

Jake said a quiet 'ok' before he stood up and grabbed his jacket, taking Amy's hand and leading her towards the elevator. They were about to enter the elevator when Captain Raymond Holt stepped out of it, holding up his hand, signaling for the pair to stop walking as he had an announcement.

"Squad, listen up. We have been requested to visit the morgue to take a look at the body. They believe that a fresh set of eyes on the body may assist us in finding the killer," Holt said before walking back into the elevator and holding the door for everyone else. 

Amy gave a scared look to Jake who had a clenched jaw and an angry yet fearful look in his eyes. Jake tightened his grip on Amy's hand every so slightly before leading her to the elevator with everyone else. The group went down to the Morgue and walked to the room of which the body was being held in. They all took a deep breath in order to calm their nerves before they stepped into the room, grimacing slightly at the mangled body in front of them. They gathered around, minus Hitchcock and Scully who stayed at the wall so as to not knock anything over, and observed the body. They pulled rubber gloves onto their hands and began to look at the battered body, attempting to find anything to aid the investigation.

"This..." Rosa said, pointing to a few gashes on the stomach area. "What is this from?" She asked.

"It's either from some sort of animal somehow, or a jagged, dull knife. This was most likely the cause of death. Poor guy probably bled to death from these." the morgue worker told them before going back to her clipboard.

Jake gulped as he noticed a small tattoo that was on the man's ankle. Amy walked over to it, Rosa and Holt watching her actions as she began inspecting it.

"This tattoo... I've seen it somewhere..." Amy said, her eyebrows furrowed as she took a closer look.

Jake, deciding not to worry Amy too much, did his best to hide his ankle from her as he recognized the tattoo as the same one he had on his ankle.

"Um, yea. The other bodies had it as well. Must have been part of some group that pissed people off or something," The lady said, also watching the tattoo

"I'm going to research it, see if I can find a connection to somewhere," Amy told them before leaving the room.

Slowly, the others left the room after deciding that they had seen enough. They all collected back up in the bullpen and went back to their desks to do research. Jake sat down across from Amy and began to do paperwork to try and drown out his thoughts, though it was unsuccessful as his mind kept traveling back to the thought of who was killing all of the people with the tattoos. Deciding he couldn't think straight, Jake announced he was going to get some pizza and that he would be back in a little while. Once she said goodbye to her boyfriend, Amy went back to researching, trying her hardest to remember where she saw the tattoo.

An hour had passed and Jake still hadn't returned, although that wasn't very odd considering the fact that Jake often took a long time to have his lunch break, often taking his sweet time to avoid being in the precinct and away from the paperwork. However, it was during this time that Amy had remembered where she had seen the tattoo. She was carrying a cup of coffee back to her desk from the break room when she stopped dead in her tracks, her heart stopping for a brief moment as realization dawned on her. She slammed the cup down on Terry's desk before sprinting to her desk, typing quickly. Terry called out at her actions before he saw the worried look on her face, everyone else also noticing and gathering around her desk.

Amy pulled up the tabs on where the tattoo had come from, the results being a case from a few years ago that was a major mafia drug bust, that had been passed through many precincts. All of the cops who had worked on the case had gotten tattoos as a symbol of them collectively working together to solve the large case. It was almost a symbol of family and success. 

When Amy realized what the meant, her eyes filled with tears as she rushed to Holt's office, only to realize he wasn't there and was, in fact, in a meeting with the other captains. Amy sat down, defeated, and shoved her head into her hands, her knee bouncing up and down with nerves, praying to God that Jake was okay and that he was going to come back alive and well.

The others watched her antics with confusion, worried as to why their friend and coworker was so worked up. She looked up at them with teary eyes and began explaining.

"You know where I recognized the tattoo from? A group of detectives who worked a large bust together got them in celebration of their victory. The case took a long time to complete and lots of cops worked it. All of those cops who worked it are now dead, except for one." She told them. The others looked at each other, worried. "You know where else I know the tattoo from? We were at home, sitting on the couch and watching Die Hard." Something clicked in their heads when she said the name of the movie. "Jake's pant leg was riding up his leg a little and I saw a tattoo on his ankle, but he wouldn't tell me where it was from. Now I know. And they're coming after him,"


	2. Chapter 2

Frantically, the others began spamming Jake's phone with calls and texts, though there was no answer. Worried, they all (Including Gina) got up and ran to the stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator as every second they spent away from Jake, the more danger he was in. They all hopped into cop cars and sped over to where Jake always got his pizza. They ran to the counter and Amy rang the bell constantly until an annoyed chef poked his head out of the kitchen.

"Can I help-" Amy cut him off, however.

"Did this man come into the shop recently?" Amy asked, slamming her phone down on the counter with a picture of Jake on the screen. 

The worker looked at it briefly, then looked back up at her, confused.

"Yeah, he was just in here a few minutes ago," The man said hesitantly, most likely confused out of his mind.

"Okay thank you," Terry said as they all rushed back out the door and looked around the street for any sign of a cop car that they didn't drive or a man who looked anything like Jake.

When they didn't see anything, they ran back to their cars and went back to the precinct to hack into the security cameras to try to find their friend. In a video that they had found, they watched as Jake walked down the street, hands empty and in his pockets. For Amy, it felt as though a large stone had dropped to the bottom of her stomach as they watch a group of men knock Jake out and pull his limp, unconscious body into an alleyway. He was gone. They had taken him. Amy had failed Jake.

\-----

A few days had passed and there was no sign as to where Jake was. The kidnappers had left no trail behind, leaving no leads for any detectives to find. Amy had informed all other precincts about the tattoos and the connection. No one else had any tattoos which meant that Jake was the last one to be taken, and everyone was praying for him to be okay. All leads they had as to where he was were dead ends, showing them no progress and only their failure. Amy was a wreck. She'd hardly slept, ate or done work, which was odd for her because of her FOMOW. However, even though she didn't do any work, she still stayed at work. She couldn't bring herself to go home to the place where she and Jake had happily been living a few days prior. The only time she'd gone home was because Rosa had forced her to take a shower, eat something and pack some clothes so she could stay with Rosa.

Every detective in every precinct was looking for the man, regardless of if they knew him or not. That was the worst part. Hundreds of detectives were searching for one person, and yet they still couldn't find him. They contacted other cities and towns, asking, no, pleading that their police forces do a search as well in case the kidnapper had taken Jake far away from Brooklyn. Everyone in the ninety-ninth precinct was miserable, but they knew they had to keep it together for Amy, who was suffering the worst.

Finally, although it wasn't a good finally, the end of the week had come which meant that Jake had been missing for eight days now. While it was bad news, there was some good in it as the other bodies were found within the first five days. That meant one of two things. Either Jake was alive or he was dead and they couldn't find the body. Amy partially wanted him to be dead because, after seeing how destroyed the other bodies were, she couldn't imagine the pain that Jake must have been facing while they failed at finding him.

Amy went through all of the records for the hundredth time in an attempt to find a mutual location from where all of the other bodies were found, though there wasn't much of a connection besides the tattoos and the mutilating injuries. Everyone was hopeless. No new information, no new leads, no Jake and his ideas to help them find himself. It seemed as if nothing was getting better and that nothing good was going to happen. That is until the morgue worker had burst through the door and ran full speed to the captains' office, catching the attention of everyone who was sat at their desks. The door was closed so as to keep the conversation, but Amy lip-read through the windows in an attempt to find some new information whether she wanted it or not.

"Amy! What are you getting?" Charles asked, referring to her lip reading.

"I don't know, she's not facing the window. I'm a lip-reader, not a mind-reader," Amy said with venom as her anger finally rose to the surface. Then, the captain began speaking. "Wait, he's talking. 'Are you sure?' He said. She gave him something useful, I can tell. See the way his eyes lightened up a little and the corners of his mouth turned up a little? It's gotta be something good,"

After a short while, the captain opened his door and stood there, waiting for everyone to gather around as he knew that they knew he had information about the case.

"There is a link between the bodies and a location,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! I said I was going to post the last chapter yesterday but I didn't so here's two chapters in one day to make up for it!

All of the detectives climbed into their cars and sped off down the street, sirens blaring loudly, all civilian cars immediately moving out of the way for the cops who were moving towards danger. Holt had told them that the location was a few miles outside of the whole of New York, where there was a large forested area. Typical. Amy was both excited and nervous. The thought of finding her husband was the best feeling in the world but the thought of how she might find him or if it was another dead end lead was weighing down her excitement quite a bit. As Amy, in all of her worry, was not in the condition to drive, she had taken the passenger seat of Terry's car. The two were silent the whole way, both praying to the almighty man above that Jake was okay and that they weren't too late.

After an hour or so of driving, they had finally made it to the woods, though the spaces in between the trees were too small so they had no choice but to leave their cars on the outskirts of the forest. The tactical team and the detectives made their way through the forest, marking trees to make sure they didn't get lost. As it was a large group, the whole of the team split up, every person fanning out through the expanse of the forest in pairs or trios, guns raised and eyes and ears alert. Each team member would check in regularly to make sure no one got hurt or to see if they had found any clues.

More time had gone by, around three hours, and still nothing. No clues as to where Jake was, nor was there anything pointing them in the direction. Amy felt hopeless. A few of the pairs and trios had reached a few edges of the forest empty-handed, though they immediately went back into the forest to search more. Just as Captain Holt was about to call off the search, a tac team member had spoken into the walkie-talkie.

"Guys, I think I found something," He said. "Coordinates **** ***"

Amy and Rosa looked at each other, eyes wide, and took off in the direction that the tac member had said he was at. After running for five minutes, they saw him in the distance, looking at something on the ground. They knelt down beside him and began observing what he was looking at. The scene had Amy's stomach tied in a knot at the sight of fresh blood, as well as claw marks on a tree beside it, the leaves on the ground looking as though someone was being dragged across it against their will.

Amy was breathless. "Get... G-get this... tested," She said, her voice shaking. 

Soon, Terry, Charles, and Holt had caught up to where the tac member, Amy, and Rosa were. Charles gasped at the sight, his eyes trailing from the tree, down the path of which someone was supposedly being dragged down.

"We should follow it," Holt said, taking out his flashlight as the sun was starting to set.

The others stayed silent and quickly followed behind Holt, also having their flashlights out and checking the surroundings to make sure they didn't miss any clues that could be useful in the slightest. They followed the path a little ways longer until it came to an abrupt stop, cutting off all clues they had as to where Jake went. Tears filled Amy's eyes as she realized they had hit another dead end and that they were, once again, without any information.

"We should turn back. We won't be able to find anything in the dark with only our flashlights," Terry said solemnly. 

"No! We can't give up! We're so close, I can feel it!" Amy cried out, panicking slightly at the thought of giving up. "What if he's close? What if he's close but we give up and they get even farther away!?! Come on, please!" Amy had large tears streaking down her face, her breathing heavy and uneven.

"Okay. Okay, we will search for a little while longer. But only an hour more," Holt told her, shining his flashlight out in the direction that the path would have continued in had it not stopped so suddenly.

And so the search ensued, the team quickly walking through the forest, only getting small clues that they were going in the right direction because of seeing the occasional footprint or large patch of leaves that had been moved as though someone had set something large down, in this case, it being Jake. Amy's mind raced as she thought of all the ways they could find him. He could be tied to something somewhere in the forest, alone and covered in blood to attract animals, or maybe he was in a shed somewhere, being beaten to death by the kidnappers. Maybe he had gotten away and was searching for them too, trying to find his way out of the forest. Maybe he was dead.

Each thought twisted her stomach into an even tighter knot, tears falling down her face with each scenario. She didn't know what she would do if Jake was dead. She loved him with all of her heart and they had only just gotten married. They hadn't had children yet, they hadn't gone on a family vacation. She never got to watch Jake walk their daughter down the aisle, nor did they get to spoil their grandchildren. Jake had promised her they would grow old together, but what if that didn't get to happen anymore? All because some guys couldn't live with getting caught by the police so they decided to kill them instead.

Fifty-seven minutes had passed, three left on the search, and no one had found anything. Sixty minutes. Nothing. And Amy felt as though someone had dropped a rock into her stomach. They hadn't found him and now they had to turn back. Amy slid her back against a tree in defeat, sitting down on the forest floor. Sobs racked her body as she brought her knees to her chest. Rosa and Charles sat down on either side of her trying to think of a way to comfort the crying woman. Terry kneeled down beside her, Rosa moving in front of her, and began rubbing her back gently, thinking that it might help at least a little but Amy shoved his hand away. It wasn't right. That should have been Jake's hand, not Terry's. They were supposed to have found her husband by now, and he should have been hugging her fears away. She was supposed to be crying with relief, not sorrow.

People began gathering around her, flashlights shining in every direction, no one wanting to disturb the woman who was grieving. Minutes passed, everyone letting Amy take her time to re-gather herself so they could head back home. However, when Amy stood up no one expected her to run in the opposite direction of home and towards the darkness of the unsearched forest. Then they saw what she was running towards. A mass of darkness in the shape of a person was on the ground in front of them. Amy flung herself onto the ground behind the person, who was curled up in a ball, unmoving. 

Hesitantly, Amy reached her hand out to touch the person, afraid to see if it was Jake or not. The person wasn't breathing so she wasn't sure if she wanted to know if it was the love of her life or not. Gathering enough courage, Amy flipped the person over onto their back, breathing out and in quickly as she saw who it was. 

Not Jake.

An unknown man who was dead on the ground, the soil of which he was laying on soaked in blood. Amy identified where the blood had come from, a stab wound on his chest which looked to be from a jagged weapon, something that was picked up off of the forest floor seeing as the wound was covered in dirt and crushed leaf bits, possibly a stick. 

"We have to keep searching! This blood is fresh, which means they're close. Please?" Amy asked the captain, who took note that there was a hopeful glimmer in her eyes.

"Fine, we will keep searching,"


	4. Chapter 4

Amy lifted herself off of the ground and away from the body, then flashed her light around to see any clues as to where they should continue searching. Once again, the only clues they had were a few spots on the ground that looked like they had been cleared slightly, almost like someone had slipped or something. That had Amy curious as the ground was dry so how could someone slip? Inspecting the ground, she predicted a few reasons. Reason one: the person was injured and found it difficult to stand, let alone walk. Reason two: the person was carrying something heavy, something that caused them to lose their balance often. Either one of those could involve Jake, which is what kept Amy motivated to keep searching. 

Continuing to examine the footprint on the ground, Rosa and Charles kneeled down beside her and looked at the shoe print, the tracks smudged making it almost impossible to tell that it was a footprint. Amy was about to continue walking when Rosa spoke up.

"Wait, look." She said, pointing to a spot in the dirt. She held her flashlight at it and they all looked closer. "You can see some of the traction marks," She said, examining the ground.

"Hang on... I think I know that shoe," Terry said, also now on the ground looking at the shoe print. "That looks like the new brand of those fancy work boots that Amy kept on shoving in our faces the other day,"

Amy paused. She had gotten a pair of those shoes for Jake the other day as well, and he had only worn them a few times, which meant that the tread may not have worn down too much. Her breath caught in her throat at the thought that these were Jake's footprints. She sprung up and began speed walking in the direction of the footprints, calling Jake's name, anxious to find wherever the footprints were going. Another mile of running, the rest of the team confused and another body on the ground, Amy swore she saw movement amongst the trees in the distance, as well as a light that looked like fire coming through a window in a cottage. Amy stopped running and held her fist up, signaling anyone around her to stop running and be quiet.

Holt, Terry, Charles, and Rosa took the lead with Amy as they slowly approached the building, staying in the shadows so as to not be caught. Holt looked up through the window and looked around the interior, not seeing much from his point of view. Rosa and Charles checked the south window, not being able to see much either as the window was covered in grime and dirt. Just as Terry was about to open the door, the sound of a gun cocking from behind his caused him to freeze in fear.

"Slowly put your gun down and put your hands up," A man with a deep voice said to him quietly, trying not to attract attention from the other detectives. However, at the silence coming from Terry, they got suspicious, so they walked to the other side of the house only to be greeted with the sight of Terry being held at gunpoint, the barrel directly against his head.

"Put your gun down and no one gets hurt," Holt said, all of their guns raised at the man. 

Normally, Terry would break free of a small man's grip like that but the knowledge of having a gun pressed against his temple made him think twice. They should just do as he says. Terry takes a deep breath, trying to focus more on the situation than what will happen if he dies. What about his baby girls? Sharon? What will happen to them? It wouldn't be fair to have their dad taken from them at such a young age. 

The man was silent as he looked at all of the cops with weary eyes, his hands shaking and eyes darting from one person to the next, almost as if he was trying to gauge their next actions. There was no doubt this guy had done something illegal and with all of the evidence pointing in this direction for the murders, Amy was almost one hundred percent sure this guy had something to do with it.

From behind the man, a few officers had snuck there and had their guns pointed at him, ready to take charge if needed. In a few swift movements, the officers had managed to get the gun away from Terry's head with the element of surprise. From there, Terry was able to pin the man on the ground and force his hands into cuffs. The detectives entered the building and looked around the small room, checking for any sign of Jake being here. They checked every surface for prints, both hand, and foot, and checked in every cupboard and closet. They check the bedroom and bathroom, sweeping the entire place for any signs of struggle or anything.

Nothing.

Just as they were about to give up, however, an officer stepped on a few floorboards that creaked loudly, louder than they would if they had been placed there properly. The cop moved and Amy grabbed her baton, prying the boards up to reveal a trap door of sorts. She almost snorted at the thought of what Jake would say. She was sure that the others had thought something along the lines of the same thing as they all shared a brief look of amusement before their faces went back to worry. Though they didn't know exactly what he would have said, they knew he would have made some joke or reference to Die Hard in some way. They knew he would have lightened the dark mood with his childish ways.

Opening the door, a blast of cold air came flying out, making Amy recoil slightly, and recoil even more at a stench that sort of resembled that of spoiled food that had been left out for far too long. With the flick of a switch, her flashlight lit up the interior of the room she had just discovered. She glanced down through the trap door, not yet entering as she checked to make sure that the coast was clear. She didn't really know what to expect of the room, but the sight of blood everywhere, fresh and dried, caused her to fly back in utter fear, her breathing quick and heavy with the panic that had risen in her chest. Even after so many years of doing police work, sometimes things like this still freaked her out.

Charles and Terry went over to Amy to make sure she was okay while Holt and Rosa went to the hole and looked down, Rosa gagging at the sight. She was sure there was no way that all of that blood had come from one person, ensuring her suspicions of this being the murder house.

"I'm gonna go down there and take a look," Rosa said, despite how queasy she was feeling.

Holt nodded to her and passed her his flashlight so she could look around. Just as she was about to enter the hole, Amy stood up.

"Wait," She said. "If you're going down, I'm coming with you," 

Holt hesitated and exchanged a look with Rosa before nodding slightly, not knowing if he should let Amy go down there in the panic she was in, but he knew that since they were so close to finding Jake, there would be no stopping her either way. Amy walked over to Rosa and the hole. First, Rosa jumped down, then held her hand out for Amy to take, helping the other woman down into the hole with her. Under the ground, there was a whole room, the ground, and walls made of dirt as though someone had dug it out in a mad panic to get things done quickly. They looked around, seeing scraps of metal covered in blood and chains that were all too cliche clinging to the walls, also covered in blood. They had their lights shining in the same direction as they looked at a picture collage on the wall of all of the officers who were murdered, Jake's picture being the only one that wasn't crossed out. 

Amy's breath caught in her throat as this meant that her guess was correct and that Jake was the last target. Unsteady, quiet breathing that started coming from behind them, to which they whipped around to try and see where it came from. A door that was slightly propped open showed a trail of blood. Like someone was dragged into the room. Rosa and Amy exchanged a glance before they slowly started walking towards the door, holding their guns out in front of them, their flashlights aiming at the door in front of them. They slowly opened the door to reveal a figure bleeding on the ground, chest moving up and down with each breath. A shine that came from something on the ground caught Amy's eye. She pointed her flashlight at the item, elbowing Rosa to also look at it. A police badge attached to a small chain was laying in the dirt, blood smeared across it. Amy looked back at the body that was facing the wall, tears brimming her eyes as she came to a realization.

"Jake?"


	5. chapter 5

Amy didn't remember much from that point on. Everything and everyone around her passed by in a blur. The few moments that she did remember were enough to make her wish she didn't remember anything. She remembered Rosa running and shouting for an EMT, she remembered them pulling Jake's unconscious body out of the hole. She remembered the four-by-four quad that she held Jake in, in the back so they could get out of the forest and to the hospital as fast as possible. She remembered the ambulance ride when Jake had woken up briefly, she remembered the panicked look in his eyes before he slipped back into unconsciousness.

Currently, she was dozing in and out of sleep on a chair in the hospital waiting room. Jake had to go into surgery due to internal bleeding in his abdomen and a bleed in his brain from blunt force trauma. The entire squad was in the room, though none of them seemed to be able to sleep. Hours had passed and Jake had finally gotten out of surgery, though he was still asleep. The doctor had explained that, even though the anesthesia hadn't worn off yet, Jake would still be asleep as he had yet to recover from the trauma he had gone through. He had lost a lot of blood, both in the surgery and in the forest, and that alone was a lot for his body to take, not to mention the lack of food and water and no doubt the lack of sleep from constant fear.

Rosa and Holt had gone back to the precinct to question the man who had killed the officers, hoping to get some answers from him rather than trying to think of them themselves. Questions such as 'why did you do it' and 'who else were you working with' were asked first, though the man answered them quite easily.

"Why are you so quick to answer these questions?" Rosa asked. To this, the man just laughed.

"Alright, what about the two other men? We came across two dead men on the way to your cottage. Who are they?" Holt asked, standing and resting against the one-way glass.

"Former workers. Decided that they wanted to chicken out, but I ain't having none of that. Stabbed 'em and left. I knew they'd snitch at one point or 'nother." The man spoke.

A few more questions were asked before they put the man back into holding and went back to the hospital to check on Amy and make sure that she'd eaten something.

-

Another hour had passed and Jake was still in the recovery wing, the doctors deciding it would be best if he stayed in that wing until they were sure his vitals were stable. All Amy wanted to do was wrap her arms around Jake and never let go. All she wanted to see was his deep, brown eyes looking into hers as he told her he loved her. Right now, nothing else in the world mattered to her more than Jake getting better so she wouldn't have to have the constant fear of him dying. She hated the endless wait that it took for him to get better, though.

Suddenly, a doctor came around the corner, heading straight for Amy.

"Are you Amy Santiago?" He asked the woman.

Amy nodded vigorously.

"Follow me," The doctor led Amy down a long corridor until they stopped in front of a room. "Jake is inside, but I must warn you that you need to be quiet and calm. He hasn't woken up just yet but we feel that it will be better for him to wake up with someone he knows in the room,"

Amy nodded as tears started to build up in her eyes. Normally she would feel bad for leaving everyone else in the waiting room, but she just couldn't seem to spare any more worry as it was all focused on Jake. The doctor nodded lightly and opened the door. Amy walked in, gasping at the sight of the man in front of her. There was an intubation tube down his throat to help him breathe, there were bruises and cuts scattering his arms, neck, and face. He had dark bags under his eyes as well as some stubble on his face just as an extra display of how long it took Amy to find him.

Amy sat down in a chair beside the bed and gently took Jake's hand, silent tears slipping down her face at the state that Jake was in. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and gently kissed his own, praying that he would be okay.

"I'm sorry," She said quietly, her voice breaking. "I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner. I did everything I could to find you sooner, I really did. I failed you though. If I found you sooner maybe you would have been in a better state than you are now." Tears were now falling at a steady pace down her face. "I should have tried harder. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Amy said, resting her head against the bed, both of her hands clutching Jake's.

A few more hours passed and Amy had fallen asleep during that time. The sun was now high in the sky and every citizen's day had gone on as though nothing had happened, and to them nothing did. Amy woke up slowly, eyes blinking rapidly at the light streaming through the window. At first, she didn't notice but as she sat there and remembered what had happened the day before, confusion swept across her features when she felt someone touching her hair, twirling it around and playing with it. Then, as if someone had jabbed her in the side, she sat up quickly, looking at Jake in awe, him smiling back at her.

"Y-you're awake?" Amy asked, not sure if she was dreaming or not.

"Hey," He said, taking her hand.

Amy gently launched herself at him, hugging him deeply. Tears once again filled her eyes as this was the moment she knew he would be okay. They sat like that for a short while, just enjoying each other's embrace. No words needed to be said to the other because any feelings they had were being let out through the hug. Soon enough, the rest of the team entered the room and gathered around the pair, saying their hello's to the man and asking him how he was. 

After a few days, Jake was allowed to go home and be on bed rest, even though he was itching to be back at the station. The team often visited him and always had at least one person in the house with him, all afraid he would disappear again, but he never did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt know how to end this so I hope this is good enough :)


End file.
